18 Say Ahh
by Invidia1988
Summary: Another to my 30. Kisses challenge featuring reader inserts with characters. I enjoyed writing this one. I have comma issues.. so please I tried my hardest despite this. I hate commas... Over all enjoy my work there will be more. I am also looking for a beta reader who can help me out if you are nice about it. Exhibitionism type sex.


18. "say ahh..."*

The days after their first time together was followed by a period of where they did not do anything more besides loving things occasionally indulging in each other sexually. The next day following the intimate act a sort of new bond developed between Garry and his lover. From the awkward relationship at first to how they were now inseparable stealing kisses and moments to just be with the other at any given time. Separating only when they needed to it was the moments to spend together that meant more to talk or just relax in the other's presence. Sharing books to outings together to pick up more.

It was on such an excursion out to a library that the need to embrace her overtook slight rational thinking chasing after something he hadn't felt for a good while. The feel of having the woman against him with her back against a bookshelf his taller frame leaning down to kiss her heatedly surprising her enough to let go of the book in her hand. With her eyes wide she returns the kiss as she catches his eyes staring back into hers. What had sparked the sudden display was they had read over a random romance book first laughing it off till he had grabbed hold of her only to claim that kiss. It continued on a while longer with her squirming in the lavender haired man's arms his hands pressing at the small of her back bringing her even closer. The kiss breaks long enough to move their place from the aisle of books to a secluded back-room one people will least likely bug them at.

Once inside the small room barely enough for two people the small table being made of use with Garry pinning his lover on it delving kisses along her face and neck stopping at the junction between her exposed shoulder and collar-bone biting gentle on it. Moving his hands from behind her back to slip along the hem of her shirt; tugging on it enough for a single finger to rub along her right hip sliding it along upwards tracing the curve of the side till it found the fabric underneath. That finger hooks under it only to push it up along with the shirt exposing one breast to his sight a playful smile crossing his lips as he brings her right hand up to his mouth kissing the back of her hand and down the limb bringing it close to the breast where her elbow rested just near but ignores the flesh for her arm again finding a spot at the shoulder after pushing the shirt up enough for more skin exposed. He was listening to the low moans coming from her feeling her shiver and squirm under his ministrations his mouth taking root against the right side of her neck nipping and sucking on it with vigor.

Garry's hand moves the shirt enough to where it would still cover enough of her breast should peering eyes look through the closed shade left enough at an inch to one spot. He was still mindful of her being shy in areas but something irresistible about making her squirm and moan in a quiet place drove him on and with use of his right hand trailing down her left side he lifts her leg enough to the side situating himself enough so he is comfortable his tattered coat providing another censored to other eyes. He had trailed his lips from her neck down to the exposed breast lifting the edge of the shirt off exposing the flesh more to him. Kissing the way down to it he pauses his lips over the spot where the skin differs in color from the complexion of his lover to the nipple. Placing his lips along the outside and teasing it with a lick making her shift against him. Her shift against only to have him press his hips into hers the motion pushing her more on to the table. Just ahead of her was a small mirror no bigger than a small vanity mirror and with her upturned head she sees it only to see Garry's reflection with him staring directly back at her. A blush forming on her cheeks as she catches the light grin before he resumes to press his lips against the flesh nipping at it succeeding in making her squirm again pushing back into his hips rocking against him.

Garry takes the other breast in his hand while his mouth pays attention to her right one squeezing light only to release it in time to his teasing licks to the other one. His ministrations watched by the woman beneath him. Her hands move now to touch along his shoulders underneath the coat and down his back feeling beneath the shirt he wore. At one nip she lightly scratches her nails along his back with him moving against her now more feverish as things progressed. Moving his head from her chest he moves down to her abdomen kissing the naval stopping at the hem of the skirt she wears. His ran his fingers across the thin fabric lifting it enough for both of his hands to slip underneath touching over the damp cloth just covering her core. Garry drops back a little kneeling down and hooks his fingers and pulls the underwear off lifting one of her legs enough to pull one side off before removing them altogether resting them on the chair nearby.

Casting a blue eye upwards to her he sees a very flushed face with an arm strewn over her mouth to bite back any sounds she'll make. Taking her right leg into his hand he kisses up from her knee to the inside of her thigh stopping right before the fleshy mons. Garry glances up while his fingers spread apart the folds exposing the delicate pink flesh to his eyes and wandering fingers. He runs one finger teasing along the slit pulling the fold more open till the opening could be seen. Rubbing a single finger along inside of it he teased around it enjoying the strained quiet muffled moan from her lips. Garry runs this finger along the outer edge of the ring before trailing back up over the bundle of nerve flesh. He repeats this teasing pace of rubbing just around it and over it bringing his mouth close to run his tongue along it and down to that entrance pushing his tongue inside of it his hands instantly going to her hips and holding her down from jolting upright.

The sound of the chair bumping against the wall next to them was ignored as he held her thigh down better. He kept teasing her pushing his tongue in enough holding the folds open for a deeper push of the appendage. The way she squirmed, the way she lets his name fall from her lips to how her legs lock at the ankles behind his head bringing him closer rocking her hips up as his tongue delved further in.

Garry paused when he felt hands in his hair that tugged, as punishment for it he paused and pulled back enough to bite the inside of her thigh for her to loosen her grip on the purple hair. He licked where he had bitten her sucking on the flesh to leave a mark. Moving her legs off his shoulders he stands up and stares down at her. She looks up at him as he places a hand at the front of his pants and undoes them enough to free his engorged member a sigh escaping his lips. As he did this his lover moved from her place to lying on her back with her head at his waist. He lets a smile form on his lips as he presses the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip and with a light urging and a whisper. "Say ahh…" he coaxed her lips apart while placing his erection into her mouth being mindful in giving her breathing room by not forcing himself into her mouth. His eyes closing as he feels her sucking on the flesh he leans over her and lifts the skirt to resume teasing her in the same way. His eyes making use of the mirror as he parts the folds delving his tongue again deep into her while rocking his hips in tune to a pace he starts.

The oral activity lasts a while with her squirming a good deal and him holding himself back from releasing too soon. Garry pulls himself from her mouth and his head from between her legs leaving another bite along the other thigh before pulling her up and situating her on the table her legs apart and him moving behind her lifting her right thigh as he kneels on the table better. He rests his head in the crook of the left side of her neck his lips kissing over the skin while he positions her just right his hands taking a moment to push the skirt up, watching his action in the mirror to look right as he nestles himself between her legs and in a swift movement with his hips he penetrates her. Him watching as he pushes the flesh into her and sees her mouth open for a breathless moan. Adjusting himself slightly he pulls back and wriggled his hips before thrusting back into her slightly harder. Her right hand bracing against the wall next to them while her left arm curls back around to his head running fingers through his hair.

Garry rubs a hand along the inside of the fleshy mons even slipping a finger along the slit to toy with the clit enough to make her relax. He pushes harder into her setting a pace of the thrusts. Watching his own movements with the mirror adjusting himself a few times before settling into a comfortable rhythm feeling her pushing down to meet his movements into her. Garry closes his eyes again feeling bliss as he lets the sensations wash over him losing himself to the pleasure and showering his lover with intense affection while pouring out his passion for her in his hips going harder and increasing his pace. With grabbing hold of her legs at the thighs he supports her weight against himself and lifts her off the table and stands with her in his arms. She braces her feet where she can against the table while he drives himself deeper into her burying his face against the back of her neck. He murmurs things into her ear and part against her neck his voice adding a vibration to her neck making her push back against him.

The way he would kiss from her neck till she turned her head to kiss him forgetting the place they're in she lets her voice carry in the kiss as he lets quiet moans escape his own between the kiss. Feverish movements with him setting her down enough and altering their position to be at the door with her pressed against it shifting the blinds on the door. With them lost in their pleasure oblivious to any onlookers. Garry keeps his eyes on her face watching her glazed eyes half-lid and where her breath fogs the glass from panting so hard. A few more minutes and they were both losing themselves with his hands entangling themselves in with her hands lacing those fingers together along with deep searing kisses. With the last few hard thrusts he sends her into a quivering and shuddering mess whimpering against the kiss and him releasing into her. His hips slowing down as he calms down pulling her hips back to his enough so he can alter them again standing in front of the only window in attempt to concealing their act from other eyes who may have seen the last bit.

After removing himself from her groaning at the loss of the heat he helps tend to her adjusting her clothing from the back and after her being fully dressed and somewhat looking less like she had wild sex in a backroom he pulls her into another kiss. As they exit the backroom they had a sheepish look on their faces as a few people who lingered around the spectacle gave them slight whistles. Garry pulled her closer to him covering her with his coat while walking with her out of the library to head home to perhaps continue but not without stopping for something sweet along the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~Owari~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
